


when he walks in, i am loved, i am loved

by merakis



Series: Notebook: A Collection of SVT Drabbles [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Soft Jeon Wonwoo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not a lot!!!, idk man wonu is just a baby in this, mingyu loves him so much, oh!! tw mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakis/pseuds/merakis
Summary: Some days, Mingyu wonders why he’d ever taken this internship. He’d been excited to be working at the architecture firm, learning how to use his degree, but it seemed that being an intern was more about getting the office’s coffee orders and scheduling meetings and very little design work. And now, after a particularly stressful day, where his clumsy hands had spilled hot coffee into the lap of the firm’s CEO, he couldn’t wait to get home and scream.





	when he walks in, i am loved, i am loved

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in about an hour and was inspired by me loving Wonu a lot. I don't have the strength to edit it, so this is basically a stream of consciousness thing. I'm trying to get out of my constant writer's block and pick up Beyond The Sea again, so you'll probably see some more of these drabbles soon. 
> 
> The title is taken from Mitski's Me and My Husband, although there isn't a connection between the song and this fic.

Some days, Mingyu wonders why he’d ever taken this internship. He’d been excited to be working at the architecture firm, learning how to use his degree, but it seemed that being an intern was more about getting the office’s coffee orders and scheduling meetings and very little design work. And now, after a particularly stressful day, where his clumsy hands had spilled hot coffee into the lap of the firm’s CEO, he couldn’t wait to get home and scream.

The drive back to the apartment is thankfully uneventful, but he feels a little annoyed at how the sky is clear and the sun warm, a beautiful early autumn day. As it turns out, the universe doesn’t shift to match his mood. It seems a little inconsiderate, but Mingyu is reminded that he’s just another twenty-five-year-old intern who had a bad day, and while that doesn’t make himself feel better, it puts everything into perspective a little.

As he unlocks the door to the apartment, he can already feel his shoulders relaxing, and when he kicks off his shoes, loosens his tie, and untucks his shirt, he already feels a lot better. It’s quiet and tidy, and he’s starting to forget about stupid coffee already.

He enters his bedroom to find one of his favorite sights - his boyfriend, Wonwoo, curled up in a mess of blankets on their shared bed, dressed in one of Mingyu’s largest t-shirts and fast asleep, messy black curls framing his face in a way that makes Mingyu’s heart choke up. Mingyu changes out of his bullshit work clothes into sweats and a hoodie, and then sits on the bed next to Wonwoo, trying to be gentle as to not wake him.

But Wonwoo’s a famously light sleeper, and he makes a sweet noise that makes Mingyu’s chest constrict again, and then he blinks awake groggily, like a kitten.

“Hi there,” says Mingyu softly, reaching out to cup Wonwoo’s face, thumb brushing his temple.

Wonwoo closes his eyes, content at the touch and adorably sleepy. “Hi,” he answers. “You’re home early.”

“Stressful day. Don’t really wanna talk about it. Let me hold you?”

Wonwoo makes another little noise, face pinched up, stretching his arms out and making grabbing motions with his hands, looking even more catlike than before. Wonwoo always likes to be held. He’s surprisingly clingy and affectionate with Mingyu.

_(“It’s because you’re my person,”_ Wonwoo told him once when Mingyu had inquired about it. Mingyu had been sitting on their sofa in the living room, and Wonwoo had padded over to him and snuggled himself onto Mingyu’s lap. _“You’re big and warm and safe and you smell good, and I like you.”_ Mingyu’s heart had just about burst with this glowing assessment, and he’d leaned down to kiss Wonwoo until his breath went ragged and his cheeks were glowing and pink like strawberry milk.)

Mingyu scoops Wonwoo up until he’s laid on top of Mingyu, cheek pressed to his chest and his hands curled at each side of his head. Wonwoo peers up at Mingyu with a tiny grin. “You’ve been working out, haven’t you,” he says, seemingly appreciating the firmness of Mingyu’s pectorals. Mingyu just nods, distracted. Wonwoo’s so pretty like this - looks so delicate and soft.

“How was your meeting today?” Mingyu asks, carding his fingers through Wonwoo’s black curls.

Wonwoo pouts a little. “It was alright,” he says, apparently wanting to talk more about Mingyu’s gym habits than about his work. Wonwoo’s a blogger and an independent columnist for some local newspapers and magazines, but not by choice. He’s been working on a romance novel since forever, but no publishing companies will accept it on account of it being a love story between two men. “I refuse to change my characters. The editors don’t like that. But this is a story that has to be told.”

“Your time’s gonna come, baby,” Mingyu soothes, and when Mingyu calls Wonwoo baby, Wonwoo always gets quiet and floaty. This time is no different. “You know it’s gonna happen.”

“I always get so tired after those meetings,” Wonwoo says softly, playing with one of the strings of Mingyu’s hoodie. “I want this so badly, but…” He trails off, but Mingyu knows. He’s heard it before, and he understands, and Wonwoo knows he understands. Mingyu presses a kiss to the top of Wonwoo’s head.

They lay in comfortable silence, Mingyu absently touching Wonwoo - playing with his hair, kissing his hands and head, arm wrapped tightly around his slender little waist.

“Baby, you still awake?” inquires Mingyu after a while. Wonwoo makes a little noise of affirmation, lulled into a trance by Mingyu’s gentle touches and soft voice calling him his favorite name. “I was thinking we would get food delivered. Would you like that?” Wonwoo nods, and then yawns. Mingyu laughs gently. “Getting sleepy again already?” Wonwoo just shifts himself so that his face is nestled into Mingyu’s neck.

They end up falling asleep together, curled up in each other’s warmth, delivery and reality forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell about mw with me!
> 
> My tumblr: [mmerakis](https://mmerakis.tumblr.com/)  
My twitter: [m_merakis](https://twitter.com/m_merakis)


End file.
